May I Know Your Name?
by Prominensa
Summary: Pemuda itu mengalihkan kejenuhannya. Sayang, Naruto tak tahu siapa nama pemilik netra hitam itu. [Drabbel-AU, NaruSasu, SunMoon Collection: satu]


**May I Know Your Name?**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfiction**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiel dalam fanfiksi ini]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SunMoon Collection: Satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu ada seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah kafe pinggiran ibukota. Rambutnya pirang keemasan dan matanya biru sebening samudra. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sekitar kepala tiga; melihat rahangnya yang keras dan kumis tipis-tipis tumbuh di bawah hidung. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menambah kemilau kulit tan si pemuda. Tak heran jika beberapa gadis meliriknya dari balik cangkir teh mereka.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" Suara salah satu pelayan kafe membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

Uzumaki Naruto—namanya—membuka menu yang beberapa detik sebelumnya diberikan oleh si pelayan. Ia mengamati barisan menu yang ditulis dengan bentuk semenarik mungkin agar menggugah rasa penasaran pembelinya. Dari sekian banyak menu yang dipromosikan, _americano coffee_ dan _eclair_ menjadi pilihan Naruto saat ini.

Si pelayan mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian melangkah menjauhi Naruto, dan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Karena mungkin dirasa lama menunggu pesanan, ia pun membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponsel. Tak ada yang menarik di sana, hanya keluhan beberapa orang di sosial media yang menambah jenuh Naruto. Namun, kejenuhan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Karena setelah itu, bola matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik dan baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

Seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Bertubuh kurus dan kulitnya putih seperti susu. Rambut hitamnya sedikit basah karena keringat. Meski begitu, ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih digelung hingga sebatas siku. Sambil menaruh pantatnya di atas kursi, pemuda itu mengendurkan dasinya.

Ada sebuah gejolak yang berasal dari aura si pemuda, membuat Naruto merasa sesak dan panas seketika. Saat pemuda itu tersenyum singkat kepada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di sisinya, rasa sesak Naruto mulai berkumpul di balik celana jinsnya yang ketat. Ia bergairah.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." Si pelayan menjajar rapi pesanan Naruto di atas meja. "Maaf, sedikit terlambat."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Sesaat ia menyadari, jika pemuda di hadapannya itu, tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dirinya. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa senang. Rasanya seperti ada satu bintang yang meledak menjadi supernova yang cahayanya menyilaukan setiap pasang mata. Sambil menyeruput _americano coffee_ , ia mulai berilusi; tentang pemuda yang berhasil menjadi pengalih kejenuhannya.

Dalam ilusi itu, Naruto membelai kulit mulus si empunya; yang lembut bagai helaian kapas. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh subur di kulitnya yang putih, perlahan menyalurkan gairah hingga ke puncak kepala. Daging kenyal berwarna merah yang terbuka, seolah meminta untum dijelajahi dengan lidah Naruto. Sejenak, darah Naruto berhenti mengalir. Kala iris mata keduanya saling bertemu dalam hitungan detik. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk, mengambil satu buah _eclair_ untuk disantap sampai habis. Dan sebagai bentuk pengalihan atas ilusi liar barusan. Berdeham sekali, kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

Masih dalam sebuah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Naruto, ia membayangkan mengecup bibir si pemuda. Menyesap daging kenyal yang berwarna merah itu, dan merasakan aroma vanila—mungkin—dari si pemilik bibir. Lalu menindihnya, menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka, dan mengisi kehampaan di ruang kenikmatan si pemuda. Ia meninggalkan cairan putih, sebagai bentuk filantropi di antara keduanya.

Naruto tak tahan lagi. Celananya semakin lama semakin sesak tak keruan. Ia frustrasi jika terus berada di kafe ini. Memandang pemuda itu menempelkan sendok di bibir saja, bisa membuat dirinya basah di tempat umum. Sepertinya ia harus pergi sekarang; menjauh untuk sementara. Meskipun rasanya sangat disayangkan jika ia buru-buru pulang untuk saat ini.

Setelah menghabiskan pesanannya, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kafe. Namun sebelum sampai di pintu keluar, ia meletakkan satu buah kartu nama di meja si pemuda. Kartu nama itu lengkap dengan alamat _e-mail_ dan nomor _handphone_. Serta meninggalkan satu kalimat yang akan mempersatukan mereka kelak. _Mungkin_.

 _May I know your name?_

Dahinya mengerut; bertanya-tanya tentang _siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto._

 **[End]**

 **A/n: Enggak ngerti nulis apaan ini (?)**

 **Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan di fanfiksi ini :')**

 **Btw, ini bukan buat event atau challenge sih. Lebih ke koleksi (asupan) pribadi hehe.**

 **Tapi ini juga merupakan challenge one day, one drabble untuk sunmoon (otp baru ako)**

 **Niatnya sekalian biar enggak wb. Karena semangat nulis timbul tenggelam terus akhir-akhir ini :')))**


End file.
